Walk-behind power machines such as wide-area lawn mowers and compact utility skid-steer loaders have been in use for some time. These vehicles generally include a frame having an engine that not only powers drive members, but an optional implement such as a cutting deck or trencher as well. Rearwardly located controls are typically provided to permit operator control from behind the vehicle. By selectively manipulating the controls, the operator can control the direction and speed of the vehicle. Walk-behind vehicles may provide potential advantages over conventional riding units including, for example, simpler operation, lower operating cost, higher maneuverability, and smaller size.
While effective, operation of walk-behind vehicles may, in certain circumstances, result in premature operator fatigue due to the need to continually walk behind the vehicle during operation. For example, in the commercial landscape and lawn care business, it is not uncommon to operate these machines in excess of eight hours per day.
To address this and other issues, various platforms or sulkies have been developed that attach to a rear portion of the vehicle. These sulkies typically include a ground-engaging member such as a wheel so that the sulky may support the operator in rolling engagement with the ground. The sulky, with the operator in place, may then be pulled across the ground by the vehicle.
While conventional sulkies may advantageously reduce operator fatigue, drawbacks remain. For example, it is sometimes desirable for a vehicle to be able to easily revert to a walk-behind configuration for certain conditions. However, many sulkies are not designed for easy removal, resulting in time-consuming actions to detach/re-attach the sulky. Other configurations provide walk-behind capability by repositioning the sulky to a storage position without removing the sulky from the vehicle. Such sulkies, however, typically require secondary mechanisms, e.g., chains or the like, that must be separately attached to the vehicle in order to secure the sulky in the desired position.
Still further, sulkies may require periodic maintenance to ensure operating effectiveness. For example, conventional pneumatic sulky tires are subject to air leaks and flats, resulting in undesirable vehicle down-time. Further, for example, operation of sulkies in wet areas may result in excessive mud and debris collection on the tire. This debris may eventually interfere with tire rotation (e.g., locking of the tire), which may result in turf damage and/or reduced sulky performance.